Mírame
by UchihaEve
Summary: Los años pasan pero el amor se queda, Yukari nuna olvidará a George/inspirado en la canción "mírame" de "Sentidos opuestos", no songfic, one-shot, pareja YukaGeo


Paradise Kiss no me pertenece… mieeeee!

Este fic ya lo había publicado en SoulOfShaman como Keradehsa Parthenopaeus.

www .shaman-soul. com / foro / ?topic= 25217.0

Este fic está inspirado en la canción Mírame de Sentidos opuestos y hubiacado después del final de la serie...

-George… -murmuró Yukari acercándose a él tímidamente. El ojiazul levantó la mirada y se congeló al verla. Casi no habían cambiado, ella en especial seguía pareciendo la misma chica que había conocido hacia tantos años.

-Yukari -contestó él en un susurro sin apartar su vista de ella, recorriéndola con la mirada, analizándola. Yukari sintió fallar todos sus sentidos, su pecho se quedó sin aire y tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para mantenerse en pie.

Abrió la boca torpemente pero no supo que decir ante la mirada penetrante de su primer amor verdadero. Sentía que cualquier cosa que dijera, si no era la correcta, iba a romper su corazón en pedazos.

-tengo que irme, tengo que trabajar mañana y tu marido debe estar buscándote -le dijo George manteniendo su frialdad, pero incapaz de esconder una nota de dolor en su voz. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar. Yukari sintió temblar sus rodillas y un vacío se extendió por su pecho, frío, lo perdía. Si él daba un paso más lo perdería para siempre y eso no podía permitirlo.

-no me casé -declaró ella abrazándolo por detrás, aferrándose a su camisa mientras se deshacía en lágrimas !No! Se suponía que no iba a llorar, que era una mujer tenaz, fuerte, decidida, no una heroína de telenovela que se muestra débil ante el hombre que ama.

George bajó su mirada a las manos de Yukari, ningún anillo en su dedo. La tensión que sentía en sus hombros desde que se había enterado de que Yukari se iba a casar había desaparecido.

-no pude… yo llegué al altar y no pude… salí corriendo, no lo soporté más… tomé un taxi directo al aeropuerto -continuó ella. George dejó escapar un risita.

-¿y vestida de novia recorriste medio mundo solo para venir a verme? -preguntó él, incrédulo, ella rió igual.

-sí, lo sé. Parece sacado de una película -comentó Yukari soltándolo mientras él volteaba a verla.

-yo no sé como te sientas por mí en este momento, y créeme que entiendo si me odias. Pero tenía que verte, tenía que decirte lo que siento por ti, lo que nunca dejé de sentir y seguiré sintiendo a pesar de todo. Y te lo diré a pesar de sonar ridícula y que pienses que soy tonta y que pase lo que tenga que pasar, no me importa:

¡Te Amo! -le dijo Yukari mirándolo fijamente, todavía un par de lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, sus rodillas apenas la sostenían y sus nervios de acero se habían vuelto de gelatina.

George la miró a los ojos, su expresión era la misma de siempre, genial y atrevida, pero por dentro todo lo que había construido para soportar la boda de Yukari se desmoronaba lentamente. Sentía mariposas en el estómago y sabía que si no la tocaba se iba a volver loco.

Él estiró su mano y la dirigió a la mejilla de Yukari, pero lo pensó mejor y le hizo una caricia suave en el brazo. Sentía su piel al rojo vivo bajo sus dedos, ella era suya, aún lo amaba y sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

-jamás debí subir a ese barco -murmuró él

-y yo jamás debí quedarme atrás -replicó ella -fui una tonta por haber pensado que podía tener a alguien más en mi vida, no sabía que mi actitud en ese momento iba causarme tanto dolor, y lo lamento tanto si llegué a lastimarte -continuó la morena.

-¿sabes que luché mucho por olvidarte? Siempre me decía que no eras para mí y que encontraría a la persona adecuada ¿me creerías si te digo que no lo creí un segundo? -preguntó él sonriendo presuntuosamente.

-no creo que Nueva York sea una ciudad para ti -suspiró

-entiendo que ahora tienes una vida aquí, de la cual no formo parte y en la cual no encajo. Pero de todas formas tenía que verte y sincerarme contigo ¿podríamos hacer las cosas bien esta vez? Te abrazaré, te diré cuánto te voy a extrañar y entonces me iré -le dijo Yukari bajando la mirada.

Greorge la miró incrédulo ¿de verdad esta era la misma Yukari que recordaba? No, no podía serlo, la Yukari que conocía se hubiera aferrado a él, hubiera luchado hasta el cansancio por obtener lo que quería. Sentía su cuerpo temblar mientras ella lo abrazaba con fuerza y susurraba "te amo muchísimo" en su oído. Estiró sus brazos y los enroscó en su cintura, lo sentía de nuevo, ella encajaba perfecto ahí, como nadie más podría. Yukari lo soltó y George comenzó a alejarse de ella, pero a los dos metros se paró en seco.

-No, Nueva York definitivamente no es una ciudad para ti -Yukari sintió un extraño dolor en el pecho -pero tal vez Paris… -se preguntó él mirándola fijamente….

Diez Años Más Tarde

Un hombre de cabello y ojos azul brillante, corría revisando la ropa y las modelos que se preparaban para un importante desfile. Con cada pieza de ropa que revisaba siempre pensaba que quedaría mejor en Yukari que en la modelo que lo usaría.

Pero ella había dejado de modelar desde su encuentro de Nueva York.

El estudio era un desastre y aunque por afuera estaba completamente estoico, como siempre, por adentro temblaba de nervios. Dependiendo del resultado del desfile su carrera como diseñador podría cambiar completamente. Sería su triunfo o su ruina.

-todo va a estar bien, sabes que supervisamos todo cinco veces esta tarde ¿no confías en nosotras? -le dijo Isabella acercándose a él, su cabello largo y lila llegaba hasta su cintura y usaba un elegante vestido negro que la hacía ver más alta de lo que en verdad era.

-si, pero si algo puede salir mal, va a salir mal -replicó él. Asomándose a la pasarela discretamente examinó el lugar, las laminas que formaban el pasillo central brillaban con el juego de luces que había debajo y las paredes pintadas de negro le daban un aire ligeramente místico al salón. Ya casi todos los invitados estaban ahí, pero había dos sillas vacías cerca del final de la pasarela que lo pusieron nervioso.

¿Dónde diablos estaba su amuleto de buena suerte?

-estamos listos para comenzar -le dijo uno de los hombres que manejaban las luces de la pasarela. George suspiró al ver que las sillas que miraba ahora eran las únicas vacías del lugar, miró al hombre y dio la indicación de comenzar.

Una a una las modelos vestidas en tonos azules y verdes comenzaron a desfilar mostrando los últimos diseños de su creación. George tenía sus ojos fijos en las miradas y expresiones de los críticos; estaba tan nervioso que no se fijó que alguien más entraba al lugar discretamente.

Estuvo en una tensión total hasta que salió la ultima modelo, George tomó la mano de la mujer mientras todas las modelos desfilaban en una fila que cerraban él y la ultima chica.

No había dado tres pasos fuera cuando una niña de cinco años se lanzó a sus brazos, tenía el cabello negro espeso y los ojos azules y brillantes, idénticos a los suyos. A un lado de la pasarela Yukari lo miró con una mezcla de remordimiento y diversión.

-¿Dónde estabas, amuleto de la suerte? -le preguntó a la niña al oído mientras besaba su mejilla.

-okasan, no se decidía por unos zapatos -contestó ella y se rió mientras abrazaba a su padre con más fuerza.

George cargó a la niña sobre su cadera ante las miradas de sorpresa y diversión de los asistentes al desfile. Caminó orgullosamente con su hija en brazos mientras los asistentes aplaudían al diseñador y sus modelos.

¿Ovaciones? ¿Reviews? ¿Jitomatazos? ¿Mentadas de madre? (no, eso no! T_T)

Se aceptan criticas constructivas, flammers: la suya en bicicleta!


End file.
